Time in a Box
by AmanoTsubaki
Summary: A surprise gift to our Aeon Clock from a special someone. SupiSano


Time in a Box

Pairing: SupiSano

Disclaimers: I do not own Air Gear. Ogure Ito does.

Warnings: Homosexual couple, so you don't like it? Leave.

________________________________________________________________________

*knock knock*

Sano jumped at the sudden rapping of the window behind him. He had been engrossed in his work at the company's office. It was Christmas Eve; the sky was black velvet, with only a few stars that could shine through the light pollution twinkling faintly, winking in and out of existence. He turned and saw an obnoxiously brightly wrapped package tied to the window handle. He stared suspiciously and the innocuous box. The brunette opened the window cautiously and tentatively prodded the neon, sparkly box. After determining that it wouldn't explode, Sano dragged the box onto his desk, wondering what to do with it. He could leave the box unopened, in all its shiny, blinding glory, or he could open it, and toss the wrapping paper in a fire, three cities away. After thinking for a moment, Sano carefully unwrapped the gift, setting aside the paper, and opened the plain cardboard box. There were two items: another box that had "Do Not Open" in big, bold letters, and a flash drive…with Spitfire's emblem stamped on it.

Fingers trembling, Sano picked up the tiny rectangular device. After making sure no listening devices were in the room and the door was locked, he inserted the flash drive into his computer. Spitfire's image popped up after the data finished loading. He was still in that intolerably tacky fur-trimmed jacket, Sano grimaced. The former flame king was sitting comfortably in his living room, his chin resting on his crossed fingers as he leaned on his table.

"Hello Yasuyoshi-kun." Sano shivered at the familiar voice, the intimate words.

"Well…If you're getting this, then Black Flame must have done his job well…and I'm probably not around anymore, ne?" Spitfire smiled gently, his recorded pixilated eyes not registering the shocked look on Sano's face.

"Maa, maa… By now, Sora must have revealed his true colors and the world might~ be doomed, but I'm sure you'll be fine Yasuyoshi-kun…"

Sano sat in his chair limply, unsure of how to react to Spitfire's words.

"…After all," Spitfire continued, "You probably have decided to stay with Genesis, right?"

Sano jerked into an upright position, his face full of shock and guilt.

"Hahahaha… It's alright. You have more chains than you care to admit, so don't feel guilty. Don't make yourself suffer for the decisions you have made. That's not your style. You're beautiful because you were always so…" Spitfire scrunched his face as he tried to think of the correct word. Sano faintly labeled that face as 'cute,' but was blown away at the thought that Spitfire _knew_ what he was going to do, and, furthermore, accepted that. He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. Then, he smiled. No, he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, there was no other man, no other person in the whole world who knew Sano better than Spitfire did.

"…contradictory. Like the wind and the flame… Spitfire continued thoughtfully and Sano turned his attention back to his computer screen. Spitfire refocused his eyes onto Sano's eyes.

"You are proud, but at the same time, a follower, not a leader. You are polite, but at the same time, you have this hidden rage that can explode at any moment You are crass and rude, but are unusually perceptive of people and rather….sensitive."

Sano made a face at the word, while Spitfire chuckled merrily, as if he really were reacting Sano's real-time expressions.

"And, you are so incredibly flawed, been stomped on so many times by so many people…but…" Spitfire paused at that, his eyes looking down at his crossed fingers. Sano leaned forward until his forehead almost touched Spitfire's, his hair gently sticking to the screen. Spitfire's eyes rose until it met Sano's squarely. They glimmered, lovingly staring back Sano. Sano gasped as if the real person were sitting right across from him. That single gaze shooting heat through his entire body. To his horror, Sano realized that he was blushing.

"…beautiful..." A single heated whisper. A single word that made Sano's heart throb with need, with nostalgia. One word, and he ached all over, wishing that it wasn't words that made him feel like this, but real, warm, human arms…

"…so beautiful…" Spitfire murmured reverently, as if he were tasting each syllable that left his lips. To Sano's amazement, a tear fell from Spitfire's eye, slowly traveling down his cheek. And, to Sano's horror, he found himself mirroring this action.

"I wish," Spitfire continued, heedless of his crying, "that I could be by your side. I wish that I could embrace you one more time, hold you in my arms…"

Sano found himself nodding, his hands fisting his white coat. He couldn't stand looking at Spitfire's sad face… The resigned look of someone knowing he was going to die… It didn't belong on Spitfire's face.

"I'm sorry." Sano jerked his head at the monitor once more.

"I'm sorry," Spitfire repeated. "I'm sorry I never said goodbye and for pissing you off so much, Yasuyoshi-kun. But, Yasuyoshi…" Sano shook his head. He didn't want to hear the next words… Because, he knew he wouldn't be able stand it. He would break. Again, because of that stupid flame-head bastard.

"I love you." But still, the much dreaded words came. Sano felt as if all the senses had left his body, as if he were just floating in Spitfire's words, his smiles, his warmth.

"You can open your gift now, Yasuyoshi-kun. I didn't know exactly what would be appropriate as a last gift, but I hope you like it… I hope…" A moment's hesitation. Once more, Spitfire met Sano's eyes. As if finding new strength in that one look, Spitfire continued strongly,

"I hope that you will remember me… As your lover..."

Sano just stroked the gift box with one hand, while gripping the edge of the desk with his other.

"I love you, Yasuyoshi…" Spitfire said once more, and then the recording ended. With shaking hands, Sano opened the box. Then he laughed - heart and mind completely broken. No, they weren't broken, but there was now a gaping hole in the approximate size and shape of a certain 'flame-head bastard.'

In the box was tacky fur-trimmed coat.

END

I know, I should be working on my other fics… But… Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this~ It was my first time writing a serious SupiSano fic, so I hoped I characterized them well…


End file.
